


slow down

by narryblossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryblossom/pseuds/narryblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sex based drabble where Harry teaches Niall how to finger himself the way Harry does it to him. Also, oral sex (eating out) and a messy hand job until Niall comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow down

“Slow down,” Harry cooed, gently catching Niall’s wrist. “You need to do it slowly, like when I do it. Remember?” Harry began to guide Niall’s fingers forward once more, until he felt the resistance building against them as they widened slightly towards the blond’s knuckles. He stopped then, only allowing Niall’s hand to enter himself while keeping within the limits of comfortableness.

“Can you wiggle them?” Harry asked softly, sliding his hand across Niall’s bare back.

“Y-yeah,” Niall sighed, beginning to slowly twitch the tips of his fingers, creating more movement as the seconds ticked on. “Now move them apart, right?” He inquired nervously, glancing over his shoulder at the boy behind him.

“Mhm,” Harry commented, wetting his lips with his tongue afterward. “And try to move them in a tiny bit more as you do.” Niall did as Harry advised him to, trying his best to mimic Harry’s longer fingers. Niall continued wiggling his fingers as he pushed one to slide above the other, then allowing them to move vice-versa. He carefully began to move them apart from one another, making a scissoring motion with his two fingers. Once he felt himself relaxing at his own touch, he pressed his fingers deeper until he couldn’t anymore.

“Good,” Harry purred, rubbing his hands now on Niall’s ass. “Rub your fingers around on the insides, especially around where the tips of them are: see if you can find your prostate.”

Harry watched as Niall’s shoulders and head fell into the pillows, leaving only his bum sticking up in the air.  He noticed how muscles strained and stretched in Niall’s hand, making some veins more prominent than others, and he noticed how Niall’s fingers delved deeper to make up for the lack of length that Harry’s fingers provided. He noticed that Niall looked  _really_ good like this, and he definitely thinks he'll ask Niall to open himself up more often.

“Oh,” Niall moaned, biting onto his lip. “I found it, Harry…feels good.”

“Keep rubbing your fingers on it in little circles,” Harry’s hands rubbed Niall’s hips the way he wanted Niall to move his fingers, gently massaging the fading bruises from last week’s rough-play. “And you can either keep doing that, or pull your fingers in and out, brushing against your prostate each time. Think you can remember how to do that for the next time I’m away?”

“Yes,” Niall whined, testing out both methods before slowly pulling his hand away, whining at the empty feeling he was suddenly left with. “But I need you now; I need you to make me come, Harry.”

Harry hummed as he lowered his head and left open-mouthed kisses along Niall’s spine. Harry rubbed his hands lightly over Niall’s cheeks before holding them apart and lowering his head further. He darted his tongue out to first lick Niall’s taint before slowly dragging his tongue in circles to trace his rim.

“Ahh,” Niall whined, trying to push himself onto Harry’s tongue. “Please, more.”

Harry hummed once again and pressed his lips around Niall’s hole, lightly wriggling his tongue into it. He wiggled his tongue ungracefully at first, letting Niall feel the nerves being stimulated, before he slowly moved one hand off of his ass. Harry used his middle finger to spread Niall open further to make it easier for his tongue to enter him; he then started a pattern of thrusting his finger while rubbing his tongue around in the empty space.

“More,” Niall begged quietly, “Touch me.” Niall jerked his hips backward onto Harry on impulse as the curly-haired boy started to pull back, but he soon realized that Harry had no such plans. Niall felt Harry’s second hand move from his bum to between his legs, gently teasing his palm up and down Niall's thigh.

“Please,” He whined, moaning out Harry’s name. Harry’s hand wrapped around Niall’s cock very lightly at first, only enough for Niall to know he was there. As Harry moved his hand toward Niall’s prick, his grip tightened to the amount of pressure Niall was seeking. Harry began to time his hand with the movements of his tongue, drawing it all back at once before adding it back again to drive Niall mad.

Before very long, Niall began to get much louder, whimpering and whining, begging and moaning for Harry. His hips moved back and forth against Harry to add to the sensations he was receiving from him.

Niall ignored the slowly approaching burn in his stomach until Harry’s finger began to press over the slit at the tip of his cock, wiping away pre-cum and spreading it along his shaft. Harry recognized that Niall was on the verge of coming, which provoked him to move his hand faster, his tongue more frantically, and his finger deeper to tease at Niall’s prostate.

Moments later, Niall cried out Harry’s name loudly as he began to come onto the sheets between his legs. He moved his hips back and forth quickly, milking the feeling of his orgasm for as long as he could. He slowly stopped his movements as he came down from his high, and quietly whined to urge Harry to let go of him. Harry removed himself from Niall’s sensitivity, choosing instead to lie down beside Niall.

“Mm,” he hummed, “now it’s my turn.”


End file.
